Time Heals All Wounds, Until Only Scars Remain
by doorist
Summary: jointfic with 616poisongirl, we were in a post talking randomly in the comments about Edge and what his reaction to Cody joining Raw might've been when he was still in ratedRKO, it turned into a full fic! will cody be saved in time? violence, rape, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Time Heals All Wounds, Until Only Scars Remain  
**PAIRING:** Cody/Randy  
**SUMMARY:** "uh oh... they're at it again..."  
Those were the words of a fellow LJer a few months back in some random post somewhere that I can't even remember... we were talking about Edge and what his reaction to Cody joining the Raw roster might've been, amongst other things... and yep, it got naughty, and 616poisongirl and I couldn't help ourselves, (yes, again...) and a random convo ended up becoming a proper real fic! So this is pt1, how it all began, with the random comments left in exactly as we wrote them as comments in a thread somewhere on LJ, then it seemlessly moulds into a fic along the way, honest...  
**WARNINGS:** nah, just some angst and violence  
**RATING:** hmmm, M for now I think, but may increase in later chapters...  
**AUTHORS:** **616poisongirl** and **doorist**

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone."

Rose Kennedy.

* * *

O_o omg yes! that pic! and I bet Edge liked the look of Cody when he first saw him too, I wonder how Randy felt about Edge's dirty talk of what he'd do to the boy...

oh yeah, you just know Edge wanted a piece of that. I can see Randy getting really protective and saying that this one was different and Edge wasn't allowed to screw around with Cody.

exactly, and Edge was all "Oh yeah?! Why's that then Randy? Got an eye on him yourself huh?!" and Randy was all, "Nah man it's not like that," and Edge was all "Pfffffft whatever dude, look at him, fine piece of ass right there, how can u say u don't want in on some of that action?"

and Randy's all :/ cos he'd never ever thought about that and he feels really uncomfortable about it but can't deny the lingering thought in the deep recesses of his mind that Edge is right, but he makes sure he goes all out to protect Cody from Edge and that's how they fell out, and Cody didn't know what to make of all the sudden attention from his hero and Edge told him Randy has the hots for him when Randy finally admitted it to him a few wks later!!

oh god yes, all of this is perfect. Especially with this being the first time Randy's seen Cody in years and he really doesn't know what to make of how he feels about him now. He doesn't even know Cody's gay and he has no idea how to define what's going on with him and Edge.

yeah totally perfect, and Cody asks him one day why he's fallen out with edge, and Randy reluctantly tells him, and Cody was all, 'oh really?!' totally surprised that both Edge played that way and that Randy was protecting him, cos he'd always thought edge was winding him up when he said Randy fancied him, he didn't wanna get his hopes up, he was his hero after all, so just to see what Randy's reaction will be, he says maybe he wouldn't have minded if Edge tried to pull him, and Randy is all wtf??! and Cody's all what? he's hot!

hehehehe yeah and Randy was all put out that he liked Edge and not him, well thought that anyway, so Cody starts giving him shit about it asking if he's upset that he's gay and if it bothers him that much......Randy assures him that it really doesn't, but doesn't say anything about his gay tendencies so Cody pushes him further, saying that he actually thought that Edge and Randy were together causing Randy to blush and Cody to know that he was right :D

oh yes! and then Cody's all "So that means, that you fell out, because of me?" and Randy's all, "Well yeah I guess, I didn't want anything to happen to you, you don't know what edge is like,'' and Cody's all ''awww how sweet, my hero,'' all sarcastic but secretly chuffed to bits that randy went so far as to fall out with his lover in order to protect him, but tells Randy that, "I'm a big boy though Randy, I can look after myself you know, I know what I like," he looks Randy up and down, "and what I don't... and well it might've been fun finding out!" and Randy's all :/ thinking Cody meant he didn't like him and wished he didn't interfere! and he gets all huffy and 'fine then' and gets up to leave but Cody pulls him back realises he's overstepped the mark and has to convince him he didn't mean it like that!

mmmm yes!!  
All like 'I'm sorry Randy I was just trying to get a rise out of you, its actually really sweet that you would look out for me like that" absently stroking a hand down Randy's bicep, noticing the way Randy's muscles twitch under the touch, but Randy doesn't pull back "yeah well, I've known you a long time, I just want to keep you safe" Randy tells him, watching the hand as it makes its way down to his thigh.

and Cody's like, "Thank you, that really means alot to me, honest, I didn't think you'd even care..." his hand stays on his thigh and Randy stays watching it, wondering if it'll move, wondering if he wishes it would, but wonders which way he wants it to move, away or closer... so he looks at Cody and says, "Of course I care, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," and he puts his hand on top of Cody's, squeezing just a little, and smiles at him fondly, realising he really does care, even more than he thought, but he doesn't know what to do next.

Cody just giggles a little apprehensively, squeezing down on Randy's thigh as their eyes lock and for a moment neither of them knows what to do. After a few seconds Cody pulls back, not willing to put himself out there anymore when he's getting nothing back from Randy. Randy looks down at the spot where Cody's hand was and frowns. "You wanna get a drink?" he asks without even knowing he's saying it and Cody jumps at the chance, maybe Randy's not a lost cause after all.

When they wander down to the bar there's a few of the other guys there and they can't exactly blank them so end up joining in, but both their minds are otherwise occupied, but neither does anything, hyper aware of what the others might think of even the smallest thing so are practically sitting on their hands and hardly even talking to each other. Edge is there and he notices this which unbeknown to them their behaviour sticks out even more than if they'd been talking and joking like normal, so Edge wonders what happened and starts getting all suggestive with Cody...

Edge drags his chair right up to Cody with a huge grin on his face and asks if he can buy him a drink, totally ignoring the evil eyes he's getting from randy. Cody looks a little reluctant and glances over to Randy, but seeing nothing but coldness in his eyes he huffs and says yes. Edge goes to the bar and comes back with a couple of beers and a huge tray of shots, draping his arm around Cody's shoulder, he proposes a toast to new friends and they start on the shots, all the while Randy is fuming inside, getting more and more angry partly at Cody for going with this and partly with himself for not having the guts to do something. he watches as Edge and Cody get closer, Edges hand falling around Cody's lithe waist, Cody giggling and leaning into the touch as they chat quietly.

As the alcohol flowed and the tongues loosened, Edge decided to delve a little deeper into the mystery in front of him, "So Codes, you and Ortz fallen out or what? he finally try it on with u and u turn him down huh?"  
Cody looked at him in surprise, "No, he didn't, were u just winding me up with that or were u for real? Cos dude, i gave the fucker plenty of opportunity and he's not into it. Or maybe it's just me."

Edge couldn't hide his smirk as he sensed Cody's huff and glanced up into Randy's daggers being shot at him from further round the table, "Well man, his loss I say... cos u know, he's the one that's missing out..." Cody instantly knew what edge was playing at but figured hey, be flattered, get laid, make randy jealous in the process, why not. But he was curious, he had a captive audience, and he really wanted to know, so he put on his coy face and acted shy at edge's compliment, ready to fish for answers, "So, you and randy..." "Yeah..." "What's he like in the sack?"

"he told you about that did he?" said Edge looking a little surprised, glancing up he saw the anger in Randy's eyes and just tipped his bottle to him as he moved in closer to Cody "well let me tell you Codes" he paused to take a sip of his drink, Cody's drunk eyes lighting up at the prospect of a juicy story "he's an animal" Edge said bluntly "truly I've never fucked an ass so fine........until tonight maybe" whispering those final words straight into Cody's ear making him shiver even though it was more than warm in the bar.  
Suddenly there was a hand on Cody's shoulder and he was getting dragged backwards, his chair scraping along the floor. Snapping round Cody's lopsided grin faded as he looked up into the stormy grey eyes now staring daggers into him. "I know you're talking about me" Randy yelled "Don't think I cant tell what he's doing" pointing at Edge, practically spitting as he growled at the pair.  
"and what if we were Randy?" Edge spoke up taking another shot from the tray "what are you going to do about it?? Huh??"

Something seemed to click into place in Cody's mind, "Jealous much randy?" he offered, his mind reeling with the news that randy actually took it up the butt, he really hadn't expected that of the dude he'd known all his life, he was still face to face with the bigger man who seemed to almost stagger at his words "Wh..what?" he spat, stepping back, but Cody took the opportunity to close the space between them and growled into his ear, "Look, it's ok, I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes here man, you obviously still have feelings for the dude more than the 'just fucking' you made it out to be, so I'm outta here," he nodded at Randy's incredulous face, turning to make his way anywhere but there, "Laters" he added to edge over his shoulder as he walked away, completely oblivious to the venomous looks passing between the two men he left standing in his wake

As Cody headed back to his room his head was spinning, and not just with the numerous shots he'd just consumed. Randy's behaviour was really throwing him off, if he really did want him like Edge said then why was he being so cold in the bar? Cody was sure it was Edge that he wanted to be with, but if that was the case then why was Edge plying him with drinks and flirting so gratuitously?? Those hands on his thigh, those meant business. Cody clutched his head as he stepped out of the lift, his short time in the WWE was proving alot more complicated that he'd thought.  
Cody pushed his hotel room door open, not even bothering to turn the light on he headed straight for the mini bar. He was just pouring him self a large scotch when he heard a cough coming from his still open door.......looking up he smiled despite himself. "Guess you'd better come in Randy" he chuckled.

"Is that what you really think Codes?"  
"What?"  
"That I've got the hots for..."  
"Well there's something weird going on..."

"Cody, what the fuck you think you're playing at man?!"  
"What?!" Cody looked up from his crouched position glaring as Edge barged past Randy, sending him flying into the wall with a grunt as he careened into the room,  
"I thought we had a little somethin somethin goin on, you and me, down at the bar, you know?" he whispered savagely, reaching down to haul Cody to his feet, "You can't just go around leaving a dude hangin'," he grabbed his crotch suggestively, "You know what I'm saying man?". But Cody just pulled his arm away, swallowing a mouthful of fiery liquid and looking behind Edge into the unreadable expression in Randy's eyes, who was still righting himself from his sojourn into the wall, his own alcohol fuzzed reflexes slower than normal as he shook his head before looking up into Cody's questioning gaze, "Well maybe," Cody replied, eyes never leaving Randy's, "but that was before I realised how things were between you 2..."  
"What? That fucking cock blocker?" Edge scoffed, "I can't help it if he's in love with me now can I? Dude wouldn't know what to do with me, if I ever gave him the chance that is..." he laughed brashly, and Cody regarded him with interest, feeling suddenly somewhat sober,  
"I thought you said he was wild in bed? finest ass you've ever fucked? wasn't that what you said?" Cody chided, hearing Randy spluttering behind them, it all falling into place in Cody's mind as the booze fog lifted, it was Edge who had feelings for Randy, not the other way round, and Randy warned him off when Cody arrived on the scene and they fell out cos Edge took it the wrong way and decided to make Randy jealous by doing the one thing he asked him not to do...

Cody took another swig of his scotch, looking Randy right in the eye over edge's shoulder as he spoke, "and you also said, something about Randy having the hots for... "  
Edge laughed suddenly, interrupting him, "What the fuck? you saying I'm jealous?!"

Cody shrugged, "Yeah, maybe I am," and Edge laughed loudly, over the top, in his face, before changing tack entirely, "Little codes," he said, suddenly cheery, "Why don't we all just try to get along, huh? all 3 of us?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I'm sure we could have some extra special fun, some real good times," he winked at Cody's indignant face, turning to look behind them, "whaddaya say huh Randy?!" But it was too late, randy was gone.

Cody swore, putting his glass down he hastily went to leave the room after Randy, everything was falling into place and he wasn't going to let Randy run out on him yet again. He was stopped suddenly by a strong hand on his arm, the fingers squeezed hard around his bicep, yanking him backwards "Come on now Cody, just let him go.....I think he's made his position quite....." Edge wrapped his other arm around Cody's neck, pulling him into his body, "Clear…" he groaned as he sniffed Cody's hair.  
"Now you and me......we're gonna have a little fun......you got that?" Edge grinned as he stared down into Cody's cold eyes.

"Fuck off Adam......I'm not in the mood alright?!" Cody snapped, trying to push away from Edge's vice like grip. Edge began to chuckle, "What's so funny you freak, let me go!" Cody said, a little more urgency in his voice.

"Oh little boy, you've got no clue have you?? huh??" Edges arms wrapped tightly round Cody's waist, one hand coming down to undo Cody's fly, "You fucking cock tease, you cant just go around workin' a guy up and then leaving him hangin' like that.......it wont stand, do you hear me??"  
Cody started to struggle, he was terrified, he couldn't believe Adam was doing this, after everything that had just happened,

"For fucks sake Adam....don't do this!!" Cody yelled as he was dragged to the floor, his face pushed into the carpet by a strong hand to the back of his neck. Cody whimpered, scrabbling at the floor, trying to get away but Edge was far too strong for him, the whole of Edge's body was forcing him down to the floor, not letting him gain any leverage.  
Cody started screaming, but was quickly silenced by a quick sharp slap to the face, bursting his lip. he tried to scream again, but Edge had shifted position so he could wrap an arm around his neck, hand smearing blood across Cody's face as he clamped down on Cody's mouth.  
"oh boy, this is going to be so damn good!" Edge whispered into Cody's ear, revelling in the shudder he felt make its way down the whole of Cody's body. His other hand working Cody's jeans and boxers down past his ass.  
Cody was sobbing now, silent tears making their way down his cheeks, mingling with the blood from his lip, forming a small red puddle on the floor. He could feel Edge touching him, feel him pulling his own jeans down but he was paralysed with fear, all he could do was lie there and sob. He braced himself as he felt the head of Edge's throbbing cock slip between his cheeks......

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON??!!" Cody heard the voice, but it didn't register, then suddenly the weight on his back was gone and he curled himself up into a tiny ball, watching as Randy began to pummel Edge with no mercy.

Randy repeatedly smashed Edge's face into the floor as he screamed at him, a constant stream of expletives in his ear, demanding to know what the fuck Edge thought he was playing at. "I fucking told you not to touch him you cunt, I fucking told you..." bash… bash… bash... Edge's grunts into the carpet muffled his attempt at reply and Randy lifted him by his hair to glare into his face, "WELL???" he bellowed savagely, his eyes narrowed like a man possessed, but Edge just smirked up at him, blood dripping from his nose and lip, one eye swelling shut,

"You wanna know what I was gonna do to him Randy? I was gonna ruin him for you, so when you found him he'd be so abused he'd be no use to anyone, so whatever it is that makes him so fucking special to you, wouldn't be there anymore, and everything would go back to the way it was before he ruined us," Randy stared at him in stunned silence, Edge's menacing leer at Cody's stifled gasp behind him driving Randy into action with a roar, throwing him down so hard his face bounced off the floor, once, twice, three times before he stilled... Cody watched half in horror half relief, staring at the man breathing hard before him, chest rising and falling, wracked with heavy sobs, but Cody was in awe, Randy saved him, possibly his life. Standing slowly, he moved towards Edge and felt for a pulse, "He'll live,"

Turning away with a strangled cry Randy wondered what the fuck to do next, but to his surprise Cody stood in front of him slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Let's get out of here."

Randy just stared at Cody as he moved slowly and awkwardly towards him, stopping just in front of Randy Cody sniffed back the tears, still completely overwhelmed with everything that had just happened, he could still feel Edge pressing down on his back, still feel his hot breath on the back of his neck. Cody shuddered as his mind replayed the memory over and over. Then there had been Randy, he had come back and he had saved him, Cody stared up into Randy's still wild grey eyes and smiled sadly.. "Please Randy......can I stay with you tonight?" he whispered "I really don't want to stay in this room anymore" he said cringing as he looked around it one last time.  
"Yeah.....erm.....sure, of course you can…" panted Randy as he was brought back to reality by Cody's soft voice, "Are you ok.....no...erm...I mean, do you need to go to the hospital?" he stuttered, not sure what to say.

"No… Randy," Cody whispered taking hold of Randy's arm as they left the room, "I'll be ok, I just need… some time." he sniffed again.  
Taking a look back Randy growled as he saw Edge starting to stir, he started back into the room intent on finishing the job, but Cody stopped him, grabbed his arm pleading for him to leave it, to just go.....for a moment Randy ignored him, but as the hurt and pain in Cody's voice sank in he turned, seeing the look of despair on Cody's face broke his heart and crossing the room in a few long strides he swept Cody into his arms holding him tight as they both left the room.

Randy stopped as they reached the elevator and held Cody at arms length, looking him over, scrutinising him for any visible signs of damage Edge may have done. "Are you sure you're okay?" Cody breathed a huge sigh, almost wilting under the intense gaze as he nodded his head, yet to fully process the words Edge had snarled at him, they rattled around in his brain scaring the fuck out of him. Randy seemed to read his thoughts as his face softened and he pulled him in again as the doors pinged open. "If he ever even looks in your direction again, you tell me? Got it? I'll fucking kill him..." he growled the last into Cody's hair, absently brushing his cheek against the soft strands as he felt the young man go almost boneless in his arms, leaning against him in shock, the full impact hitting him of what had been about to go down.

"Codes?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Promise me,"  
"Okay,"  
"He could've... you... I won't let anything happen to you..."  
"Promise...?" Cody asked hesitantly, looking up into the earnest blue eyes regarding him in concern.  
"Yeah..." Randy held him tight again briefly, lips brushing over his temple, the action inadvertently causing Cody to nuzzle further as a sob again threatened to escape,  
"I feel like a fucking baby," he growled suddenly, stepping away and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand,

Randy looked on concerned, but stayed out of Cody's space, saddened at the loss of the warm body against his, surprised as he was to realise it, to admit it. He found he liked being needed, liked being able to help, liked the feeling of wanting to, of wanting to be the one Cody could turn to. and he promised then and there that he would do everything possible to make sure he kept Cody safe, even if it was the last thing he did. He watched from the corner of his eye in amusement as Cody slumped in the far corner, scowl set into his normally cheeky relaxed features, and he practically jumped in shock as the doors pinged open and someone stepped in colliding with him as he tried to escape the confined space. Hurried sorry's were exchanged before Cody followed Randy down the end of the hall.

As they stood at the door, Randy looked him over again, "You sure you don't need to get checked out?"  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Cody's defences were up now and paranoia setting in, how did he know Randy wasn't out to get him too?  
"Don't be fucking stupid,"  
"Stupid now am I? Stupid useless Cody who can't even look after himself after a few drinks and needs rescuing by his fucking hero..." he said quietly, the alcohol seemingly back in full effect after his ordeal as he slumped against the doorframe, hardly able to hold himself up as Randy stood inside, waiting for him to follow.  
"What? No, Cody, c'mon inside, yeah?"  
"Maybe this was a bad idea... I should go see if they have another room...."  
Randy wasn't sure what course of action to take, he didn't want to come across aggressive or laugh it off and make Cody think he had to be wary of him too, but he didn't want to let him leave and go wandering around on his own where Edge could find him, not that Randy would ever let that happen. He shook his head in exasperation, wishing he'd finished that motherfucker off when he'd had the chance, and reached out slowly to gently clasp a hand round the back of Cody's neck, comforting, reassuring, "Whatever you decide, you know where I am, if you need me Codes..."  
"Randy..." Cody's eyes were suddenly alight with fury as he hauled himself upright, "All night you were glaring at me like you hated me, then suddenly you're there right when I need you most... I don't get it..." he finished sadly, "I don't get it..."

Cody's head was a mess, more than he'd ever let on. Until about half an hour ago he was sat in a bar with friends having a good time and now his whole world was upside down. Had Edge ever really wanted him? It certainly seemed that way, but after what he had said to Randy about breaking him, hurting him just to get at Randy…. And what had happened, or almost happened before Randy came to the rescue, he still couldn't bring himself to even think it's real name.....how could Edge be capable of that? Cody had thought he was such a nice guy, was his judgement so off?? How could he ever really trust anyone ever again if he couldn't see that coming??

All these thoughts ran through his head a mile a minute over and over again. he must have just been staring because suddenly he felt a hand on his bicep, jumping and pulling away quickly he almost fled before he realised it was Randy, he had taken a step forward and was looking on with worry. "Jees I'm sorry Cody......I didn't mean to scare you.....its just you were just staring…" Randy placed his hand firmly on Cody again, "C'mon, please come in" he smiled sadly, "I don't want you out here long…" Cody nodded and followed Randy into the room, it looked so similar to his room, to where Edge probably was still unconscious, a shiver ran down his back as he replayed the nights events for the umpteenth time.

His thoughts were shattered again when Randy spoke, "Can I get you anything? You know to drink or eat maybe?" Cody could tell Randy was trying his best not to spook him, but right then he really just needed some time to think. "I think I'll take a shower… if you don't mind…" he said, heading for the bathroom without looking back, "Yeah sure," Randy called after him, "Take all the time you need."

Cody undressed quickly and silently, he could barely even look at himself as he got into the scalding water. He dipped his head under, breathing out a huge sigh as he tried to wash away all the horrible memories from that night, but try as he might they were still there, still racing round his head faster than ever.

He didn't know how long he stood there, his mind conjuring up images of what might've been, and he was lost in the fog of the small enclosed room before long. He rested his head against the smooth tiles, letting the water cascade down his back, breathing a heavy sigh, determined not to break, not to cry, not to let go, but as he turned his back to the wall, sinking slowly down to the floor, he wasn't sure where the spray ended and the tears began....

Randy paced up and down relentlessly, not reknowned for his patience at the best of times, but for Cody, he realised he'd wait forever if he needed to, whatever it took, he'd do it, he'd be there. He could hear the water still pounding into the tiles, but that was all, no other signs of life, and he was getting worried. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew there were no windows in there he'd have been worried that Cody had done a runner... suddenly a different thought struck him and his blood ran cold... no signs of life...

"Cody?" he suddenly found himself outside the door, not wanting to intrude but now desperately worried, it had been over half an hour since he'd closed the door behind him, shutting Randy out... he waited, listening, ear to the crack...

nothing...

"Cody?" he tried again, tapping a little louder, if he didn't hear anything this time he was just about ready to bash the door down if he had to.

Cody heard his name, faintly calling out to him as if from far away, penetrating the fog that had settled over his brain. and he snapped his head up as he suddenly came to, at the exact same moment Randy shouted for the third time, louder now, panicking, frightened.

"CODY??" his voice was strained and almost hoarse, like a massive lump had wedged itself in his larynx, strangling his cry, "Are you okay?" he screamed again, and Cody opened his mouth to reply, finding nothing but a fresh wave of heartbreak overcome him as the rasping breaths wracked his body, he wrapped his arms tighter around his knees, his head slumped forward to rest against them, hiding his face, hiding his shame, as the door burst open.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Heals All Wounds, Until Only The Scars Remain … pt 2

* * *

The sight before him stopped Randy dead in his tracks as he struggled to see at first in the steam filled confines, for a moment he thought the worst, but then Cody drew his legs closer towards himself and tried to hide his face and Randy was over there like a shot, one hand shutting off the water, the other reaching for Cody, drawing the despondent body towards him, holding him close, saying nothing.. His presence seemed to have an almost instant calming effect on Cody whose heavy sobs ceased somewhat, but still he hid his face.

Kneeling there on the cubicle floor, Randy reached for a towel and wrapping him up generously he lifted Cody in his arms, the younger man instantly caving into his body, almost clinging on for dear life as he carried him through to the other room. Randy sat in the middle of the oversized couch and held Cody in his arms, drying the trembling body as the cooler air hit his waterlogged skin. All the while he said nothing, just was there, being there, close, keeping him safe.

Randy held Cody close for what felt like an absolute age, slowly patting him down with the soft hotel towel until he stopped shivering and just cuddled harder into Randy's damp chest. Randy's hands snaked round Cody's sides firmly, not wanting to spook the boy at all, if truth be told he was still totally freaked out by what had just occurred in the bathroom, or more accurately what he felt when he thought something had happened to Cody in the bathroom. He really hadn't realised how attached he had become to Cody over the few short months he had been here, the thought of something happening to him, for Cody to not be a part of his life, he held him tighter as a slight epiphany washed over him........sat there in the dark, with Cody curled on his lap sobbing silently, he realised that he had never cared for anyone the way he cared for Cody. Bringing his hand up to caress Cody's brow and placing a soft kiss to his temple, he made a promise to himself that no matter what it took he would make everything better.

Cody stirred, slowly looking up at Randy through his soaked lashes. His eyes were red and puffy, his nose damp, Randy couldn't help but think how the usually so cocky and brash man looked so childlike to him now. He smiled down, absently stroking a strand of wet hair from Cody's brow  
"I'm so sorry Randy," Cody choked out "I really don't know what's going on......I just feel like....like everything's been turned upside down," he snivelled, threatening to cry again. Randy shushed him, but Cody pulled back, "I just....." he paused again, "I trusted him Randy, I really did.......and I was wrong, so fucking wrong." The look of devastation on Cody's face nearly broke Randy's heart as he whispered the next few words, "I don't know how I'm ever going to trust anyone ever again."

He sighed, so forlorn, before looking up into Randy's distraught face, "Except you of course..."

The words sank in and Randy melted, almost crying himself as a sob threatened to escape his lips, his heart swelling to capacity inside his chest, hammering suddenly in his ribcage.

Cody sighed again, his arms snaking around Randy's waist as he rested his head against the now sodden chest. "I mean, you warned me, you knew, you told me and I was so stupid, I didn't listen..."

"Why didn't you believe me?" Randy whispered, wanting to know.

"I dunno, maybe I did, but just, didn't want to... you know?"

"Did you... did you really like him?" Randy was afraid he didn't want to know the answer to that, but it was out of his mouth before he could stop it, he bit his lip and pressed his cheek into the top of his damp hair.

Cody sighed again, in almost complete despair, "No, not really... it's just, it was... please don't hate me Randy?"

Randy tensed at the words, not sure he wanted to hear, "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I was just trying to get your attention... I thought... I dunno, I guess I wasn't really thinking, but I thought you asked me to go for a drink, you know like _with_ you, then you didn't even talk to me, and, and I dunno, I obviously just read it all wrong... but I thought..." he shook his head, "Doesn't matter… and then Adam was just being really cool, and I felt kinda stupid and rejected and he made me feel good, and you were looking at me like you hated me and I felt like such a fucking dick..."

"No!"

Cody looked up in surprise, "I'm sorry..."

"Shit, no Codes you don't understand... fuck..." he shook his head, furious with himself, HE'D almost made that happen, _he'd_ been the one who pushed Cody into it, _he_ was the one who through his own stupid cowardice almost ... he shook his head again with a growl, tightening his hold, it didn't bear thinking about and he wrapped his arms around Cody even tighter than before, burying his head in the crook of his neck as Cody stared at him in surprise, Randy murmuring over and over again as he rocked back and forth, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Cody's brow furrowed, yet again that night he was totally confused as Randy continued his mantra snuggled into his neck.  
"What are you talking about Randy?" Cody whispered into Randy's hair "You were the one that tried to warn me, you were the one that saved me.....what on earth could you have to be sorry about??"

Realising that he was confusing Cody yet again with his erratic behaviour he pulled back, wiping his hand hurriedly over his face trying to gain some composure before he explained his feelings to Cody, or at least tried, he owed him that much after everything that had happened that night, he just hoped that Cody could some how forgive him.

"Cody it's all my fault," he started nervously, looking down, away from that azure gaze before he continued, "All of this is my fault......if I had just told you how I felt, if I had just been straight about all of this and not acted like a dick in the bar this would never have happened.....its all my fault," he whispered again as he chanced a glance up at Cody. Cody's unreadable look concerned Randy so he continued quietly, "Cody, I like you......I like you alot.....and well.....I was scared, and stubborn and stupid and I let this happen…" he said a little more urgently, needing some kind of response from the mute Cody. "You see with Adam...it was never like this....I never felt like _this._" he motioned to his chest, "and Cody, I really don't know what to do about it.......but now it's all ruined anyway." he said, his voice breaking as he tried to hold it together willing Cody not to hate him as he again stared up into those blue depths he loved so much.  
"I don't hate you Randy" those five words broke straight through Randy's hard outer shell and before he knew it silent tears were falling fast down his face and he was pulling Cody into a tight embrace.

"I could never hate you..." he continued, whispering the words directly into Randy's ear, "Not you..." he assured him, not quite brave enough to finish the sentence, suddenly the tables had turned and he was the one doing the comforting, Randy's words to him of a moment ago now resounding around his brain...

_"....I never felt like this..." _

Cody was reeling, his world turned perhaps just a little bit the right way up again. "So... so you did actually ask me.. the drink thing? I didn't get that wrong?"

"No you didn't get that wrong... I wanted it to be just us... you know, like, like a..." his hands gestured helplessly as he got flustered at what he was trying to say, "Like just you and me... I guess when I saw everyone else sitting in there I kinda freaked a bit, and then Adam was onto us straight away, he fucking _knew_, man I'd told him that in confidence and I'd practically begged him to leave you alone, but that's why he was doing it, cos he knew how much it'd... fucking destroy me..." he whispered the last, barely audible, and sighed again, so distraught, the sound so forlorn it practically broke Cody's heart, and he nodded, everything finally making sense.

"Randy..." he whispered softly, his hand coming up to softly stroke the older man's cheek, surprised to see fresh tears glistening there, he was overwhelmed with emotion at the sight, tilting his head to place a gentle kiss on Randy's unsuspecting lips. "Thankyou..." he whispered earnestly, wanting Randy to know how much he truly meant it, feeling the strong, comforting arms tighten around his back as he flung his own around the broad, tattooed neck. They clung to each other quite desperately for awhile, quiet again, only the sound of uneven breathing filling the room, their minds busy processing all the revelations of the day, and neither had a clue how long they sat there, huddled together, legs going numb and needing stretching, but still neither of them moved, so lost they were in their own private reverie, neither wanting to let the other go lest it all go wrong again, scared of losing each other once more when they'd only just found this feeling of being complete. But neither was anywhere near the stage that they felt they could admit that out loud, so they just clung desperately on for dear life, eventually stretching out and filling the length of the couch, bodies never leaving the warmth of the other's touch.

Randy stared down at Cody's now peaceful face, running his thumb over the swollen cut on his bottom lip, leaning down to gently kiss it better.

Cody gasped at the tenderness of the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.  
"I'm sorry," Randy whispered, "did I hurt you?"  
"No......not at all," Cody said, "It was......nice" he blushed, turning his body away slightly, even after everything that had happened between them and with Adam that night Cody still couldn't stop his body reacting to Randy and although he was no where near ready for anything physical he couldn't help his cock twitching beneath the thin hotel towel when Randy kissed him.  
Randy frowned, taking the movement as a sign of apprehension "Shit," he cursed, "I'm so sorry Codes.....I didn't mean to start anything.......I mean with you, I didn't mean......" he motioned between the two of them trying to find the words, "I mean....I want to and everything.....but when you're ready, not until you're totally ready," he blurted out, berating himself internally for being so stupid.  
Cody lifted his hand to Randy's face, forcing him to look up, "It's not that," he whispered, "I'm not ready, that much is true.......but it doesn't mean that my body doesn't want you.....it doesn't mean that I don't react when you touch me," Cody blushed, averting his gaze, turning back he pushed his half hard cock into Randy's leg, showing Randy just how much he affected him.  
Randy smiled warmly down, "All in good time baby, all in good time." leaning in he brushed another kiss over Cody's broken lips, loving the feeling of Cody's cock as it twitched against his leg, "Come on, lets get some sleep," Randy smiled almost shyly as he stood, leading Cody over to the large plush bed.

………………………………….

The next morning dawned all too soon, the sun forcing its way through the cracks in the heavy curtains. Randy stirred as he felt the bed dip behind him, and rolled over to find Cody curled into a tight ball right on the very edge of the mattress. He reached over, stroking the back of his neck affectionately, running his hand down the muscular shoulder and length of his arm until he reached his waist, snuggling in closer behind him.  
"Morning," he whispered sleepily, kissing the back of the exposed neck peeking out from above the covers. "You okay?"  
"Yeah..." Cody snuggled further back into his sleep warmed body, "Just a bit cold in the bathroom..." he shivered to illustrate his point and Randy smiled behind him, pulling him closer still and resting his chin on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him and pressed the length of their bodies together when Cody began to uncurl himself.  
"I'll warm you up," he smiled again at Cody's content sigh, kissing the soft skin on his shoulder as he settled back down. "What were you doing all the way over there on the edge of the bed anyway? Leaving me all by myself like that?!" Randy chuckled, perfectly content to stay in bed like this all day,  
"Oh, I just didn't want to disturb you, you know how you are in the morning usually..." Cody paused, "And you looked so peaceful, the sun was falling over you and you looked perfect, like, like a present left for me by God... and I was scared to turn around in case..."

Randy's heart melted as the sweetest words anyone had ever said to him penetrated his sleep fogged senses, "In case what?" he whispered,  
"You'd changed your mind..."  
Randy's eyes flew open and he froze, before leaping into action and rolling Cody over to face him. "About what?" He trailed his fingers gently over the soft skin of his cheek, taking in the fresh bruising around his eye and his lip still swollen, and he couldn't stop himself from suddenly peppering his face with kisses, needing him to believe nothing had changed at all.  
He saw the relief flood visibly as Cody's features softened,

"Well, it doesn't matter," he half laughed as he realised he'd been paranoid over nothing, and wished instead he'd made the most of the time to stare at Randy when he was asleep instead of facing the wall and dwelling on wrong bits of the night before.  
"Am I really that bad in the morning?" Randy queried reluctantly, hiding his face in Cody's shoulder in mock shame, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout.  
Cody laughed, "You fucking know you are!" he giggled as Randy groaned, burying his face again, "You're like a bear with a sore head, all moody behind your dark glasses, growling and grunting at anyone who dares look at you..." he laughed again as Randy pouted up at him.  
"I'm not that bad... am I?!"  
"Yes!"  
"Well," he hmphd, "I've got a reputation to uphold... you know Vince doesn't like us breaking kayfabe..."  
"Pfffft whatever!"  
Randy laughed at Cody's indignant face and at that exact moment, his phone began buzzing madly from the bedside table. Reaching over, his face fell as he saw who was calling, "Vince..." he whispered, and Cody looked scared as the possible repercussions of their actions of the night before flashed into his mind.

Randy leaned over and picked up the phone, sitting up in the process to take the call, Cody just wrapped himself up into a ball, he could almost feel Adam's weight on his back as the memories all came flooding back.  
Randy hit 'talk' and said hello, Cody was listening intently, but he couldn't really make sense of the conversation, Randy was giving very little away, nodding and agreeing as Vince did most of the talking. Cody stroked down Randy's back slowly, needing some sort of contact, Randy turned round, seeing the look of fear in Cody's eyes he motioned for him to sit up and drew him into a hug as he changed the phone into his other hand, still nodding and agreeing with Vince.  
"Well Vince I'm sorry about this, but I don't know what happened to Adam last night, I wasn't with him."  
Cody gasped, Adam must not have told Vince what happened, maybe things weren't so bad after all, the very last thing he wanted was for people to know that he was almost raped by a supposed friend and work colleague.  
"Why does it matter who I was with??" Cody heard Randy continue  
"Yeah I was with Cody....why??......" he was cut off, Cody could hear lightly raised voices on the other end of the phone.  
"Look Vince, please calm down.....this isn't what you think......no I......"  
Cody snuggled tighter into Randy's chest, not liking the way the phone conversation was going.  
"Vince really....stop please. I need to tell you something too........I didn't know Adam was in the hospital, but I'm glad he's going to be ok," Randy said through gritted teeth, "But I'm here with Cody right now and I've got to tell you, he's in no fit state to compete tonight either......he got into a little scuffle last night.....and well, his face is pretty banged up."  
Cody winced as he heard Vince explode on the other end of the phone.  
"Vince please.......please calm down, he's going to be fine, but he can't be on TV....not like this.....ok, ok....I'll come see you before the show tonight," and with that Randy hung up the phone and sighed, slumping back into the bed dragging Cody with him.  
"We've got some explaining to do tonight Codes" he whispered, placing a soft kiss to the top of Cody's head

Cody was lost between two conflicting emotions, the urge was strong to swoon into Randy's gentle touch at the unexpected affection, but the stricken horror at his words won out. He froze completely, then scrambling to his knees he faced Randy, his eyes wide with almost abject terror.  
"You can't tell him!"  
"Codes..."  
"No Randy... please," he was begging, completely distressed, "You don't understand..."  
"Understand what?" Randy reached out, drawing Cody back towards him, his voice quiet, full of concern now at the sudden strong reaction.  
Cody readily went to him, the anger evident in his voice as he continued, "He already thinks I'm weak, that I'm no good, that I'll never succeed 'cos I can't take care of myself..."  
"Who, Vince?"  
Cody just nodded, "And if he finds out.. this... he'll know it only proves him right! I can see his fucking smug face now, laughing at me... he'll think I was only getting what I deserved! That I brought it on myself..."  
Randy was shocked at Cody's words, at the way Cody seemed to believe them, and at the fact they weren't too far removed from an episode in his own past.  
"He doesn't think that..."  
"He does!" Cody whipped round to stare him accusingly in the face, "He even TOLD me Randy! That I'm only here as a favour to my dad..."  
Randy laughed and Cody was gutted, his face falling instantly, "It's true, isn't it?"  
"Cody, no, c'mere..." he drew him in close again, rubbing his cheek against the matte black hair as he brushed another kiss over his temple, "No, and don't ever think that, he said it to me too, when I first started..."  
"What?" Cody was looking at him as though he thought his world had been about to collapse but suddenly realised it had only been a bad dream,  
"Yeah, he said my dad had called in a favour, and I had one chance to prove myself or I was out on my ear. Talk about a kick in the teeth right after the elation of signing that contract huh? Sound familiar?"

Randy laughed again as Cody stared at him incredulous, "Yep, thought so. But Cody, we all know Vince favours the bigger guys, why do you think he turned a blind eye to the obvious drug problems he had under his nose for years? But we're the new breed, we're over that, we're past it, better than it, we're the future, and we run the show. Sure, he can make or break us with a snap of his fingers, but he won't, if we're good, he needs us as much as we need him. More. So I realised it was just a case of the old tough love, 'cos he sure as hell made me want to prove him fucking wrong! It made me work twice as hard, twice as determined, old fucker knew exactly what he was doing, and now he's using his fail safe tactics on you. Works, doesn't it?"  
Cody was still staring at him in wide eyed disbelief, he closed his mouth, a determined look crossing his crestfallen features.  
"Yeah, it does."  
"Look Cody, I got your back okay? Anytime, anyplace..." He trailed a finger down the smooth, sleep warmed cheek, staring into the eyes he could so happily drown in, "Okay?" he repeated softly as Cody nodded, fixed on the stormy grey depths that seemed to cloud over before his very eyes at his next words, "Now we just have to figure out what we ARE going to tell the old fucker, get our story straight..."

***

Randy stormed around the small locker room trying his best to calm down, he stopped in front of his locker, gripping the cold steel hard, grimacing as it bit into his flesh. He needed to calm down, he really didn't want to spook the young man sat across from him anymore than he already was, the last thing Cody needed was more violence after the 24 hours he'd just had. Taking a deep breath Randy looked over at small figure and he calmed slightly, just the sight of Cody seemed to cool his blood and as the red mist retreated he really looked at Cody. He looked so broken, so defeated.  
The meeting with Vince had been brutal, Randy still couldn't believe how cold and heartless Vince could really be, especially to someone who was so obviously hurting really bad right now. He clamped his teeth down as a fresh wave of anger washed over him as he thought back to the meeting. Vince had screamed, shouted in Cody's face, he had told him that he wasn't fit for the company letting himself get beaten up like that and even when Randy butted in telling Vince again that he had been jumped in a club by numerous hick locals he was shot down. Vince just didn't want to hear it, it was furious that his latest storyline had been ruined and in the end had told Cody he didn't want to see him back in an arena for a month, technically suspending him without actually doing it formally. When Randy thought about it, it was probably they best they could have hoped for, with Cody's injuries there was no way he could be on TV within a month anyway.

Randy shook the harsh memories of the meeting out of his head, the faster he forgot about that the better and hopefully he could help Cody through it the best he could because looking at Cody right now he wasn't doing so good. Cody was sat in the corner of the locker room, knees pulled up to his chest, just staring at the floor, he looked completely blank.  
Randy crossed the room in a few long strides and before he knew it he was on his knees in front of the traumatized boy. He cupped Cody's cheek, smiling a sad smile as he saw Cody physically snap out of his thoughts at the touch.  
"Come on Codes.....look at me" he whispered quietly.  
Cody blinked a couple of times and looked up. Randy heart nearly broke in his chest, he actually felt a pang of pain as he stared into those usually sparkly and happy blue eyes, but now all he saw was hurt, pain and confusion. Randy sighed stroking his thumb over Cody's prominent bruised cheek bone.  
"Don't worry baby, I promise I'm going to make this better, I promise it,"  
Cody just smiled sadly, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Thanks Randy," he whispered, "But I'm not too sure what it is you can do,"  
Randy leant forward, seeing Cody flinch at the close contact he just placed his forehead against Cody's, soothing him. "I mean it Codes, when you're all fixed up you're going to be unstoppable.......now you just stay here while I have my match and then we'll go straight back to the hotel, ok??"  
Randy placed a soft kiss to Cody's brow as he stood and silently left the room, leaving Cody to curl himself back up into a ball.

Cody could hear the crowd going mad outside, even from the locker room Randy had managed to obtain for them deep in the labyrinth of corridors in the arena. He wanted Cody as far from prying eyes as possible, literally hidden from the rest of the roster. He had no idea if Adam would be putting in an appearance tonight and he didn't want to put Cody in any situation where he might have to find out the hard way. Cody only seemed to be retreating further and further into himself as the night wore on and if it was up to Randy, Cody would be safely back at the hotel out of harms way, if it wasn't for that stupid fucking meeting with Vince he wouldn't even have brought him in the first place. He'd wanted to send Cody back as soon as Vince had finished with them, he was in no fit state to take questions and field the endless jeers that were undoubtedly inevitable once the word got round about the supposed brawl with last nights hicks, but Cody had refused to go. Randy had told him they could get him a car specially, but Cody's eyes widened so far, the fear crossing them so real that Randy hadn't got the heart to let him out of his sight.

"What if he's there Randy? What if he's waiting for me? At the hotel?" And now the thought had been planted deep in Randy's mind, he had a horrible suspicion that Cody might be right, and promised they'd check out and find somewhere else as soon as they were finished. He'd pulled Cody close to him, now worried about leaving him on his own anywhere, and secured the most private dressing room he could find. But even still, as he looked back from the door, the sight of Cody rocking himself slowly back and forward against the locker, eyes glazed over and dull, face completely expressionless, Randy had to fight the urge to simply scoop him up and disappear right then and there from the arena altogether. But just as the thought took hold and he reacted on instinct, taking a step back into the room, his music hit, and he fought his urge with all his strength before turning, torn, tortured, to hurry to the ring.

And now Cody sat, stock still, a single tear making its way down his cheek as he tried to drown out the boos he knew were for Randy. He knew he was the consummate professional, he knew he hadn't chosen the fans over him, he knew Randy cared, and he knew he hadn't wanted to leave him alone like this, but he couldn't help the vulnerable feelings washing over him, of being abandoned, of being completely useless, and helpless, and worthless.

Another tear joined the first and he closed his eyes against the impending onslaught as images of the night before once again flashed through his mind, the feelings of self loathing overpowering him as he sat, rocking once more, a shadow of his former self. He pushed his headphones further into his ears, so wrapped up was he in drowning out the sounds of the arena, the sounds of last night threatening to overpower both, that he didn't see the solitary figure slip inside the heavy door. He didn't see as it leant back against the side of the nearest locker, arms folded across its chest, long coat almost brushing the floor as it observed him with interest. He didn't see anything, until the shadow fell over him, and he looked up, heart stopping, eyes wide with fright as he stared up at the sinister smirk, "Not so fucking cocky now, are we Rhodes?" 

Cody was physically shaking from head to toe, cowering in on himself he scooted backwards slamming hard into the lockers, his ipod falling to the ground as the sharp metal dug into his soft back. Cody didn't notice the ipod as it fell, he didn't even notice as the metal sliced through his shirt and into his back, he was paralysed with fear, the horrific images that had been swimming around in his brain all day now so much more real with Edge's piercing blue eyes boring in to him from two feet away.  
His hands gripped the side of the bench as he prepared for the beating of his life, flinching at Edge's every move. But it didn't come, Edge just slowly moved in closer until Cody could almost feel his breath on his cheek.  
"You really are fucking pathetic Rhodes," Edge finally spat, the venom evident in his voice.  
"Look at you cowering in the corner, hidden away from the world," he grabbed Cody's chin as he leaned in further, "This is where you belong Cody, in the dark, you don't deserve to be seen........do you really think anyone will want you now?? Huh?" he smiled an evil toothy grin and raised his eyebrows.  
"You're tainted, broken, unclean now Cody........who would want that?? You're just some slut that got exactly what he deserved......and you know what??" he hissed into Cody's ear, Cody closing his eyes tight trying with all his being to will Edge away, "if your knight in shining armour hadn't come to your rescue I would have finished the job........I would have made you mine in the worst possible way and you would have deserved every fucking second you fucking whore!"  
Pulling away slightly Edge grinned again, enjoying the fact that he could hurt the young man almost as much with mere words as he could with his fists and teeth, "He'll never want you now, you know? Randy? He'll never want to touch you..........not even Randy would touch a dirty whore like you!"

Cody scrunched his eyes up tight, the words he knew to be true reverberating around his brain, he shook his head, one side of his mind seeming to scream no no no no no as the other laughed and taunted him along with the cruel voice mocking him from above. But something in Cody seemed to snap at that, something in him gave up, he had nothing left to lose anyway, and as he opened his eyes, cold, steely blue, something in them made Edge stop dead in his tracks as he leant forward in his face to leer and gloat some more. He didn't even have time to take a step back in shock as the fist connected with his temple, and he was sent face first into the cold steel of the nearest locker. Cody was on his feet in an instant, using the door to smash repeatedly into Edge's face, leaping on top as he sank to the floor to pummel his fists into the solid torso and smash the back of his head into the ground. But the older man was much bigger, and dosed up to the eyeballs on hospital strength meds he found it within himself to force Cody off with such force he practically flew through the air. "So the whore has some fight left in him does he?" Edge snarled, clutching his ribs as he got to his knees, slamming one into Cody's head as he attempted to right himself, instantly pinning him back down with his body weight, face down on the concrete floor, one hand round his throat as the other ripped apart his sweat pants. Cody panted hard, struggling for breath, sure he'd used up his last gasp as he felt the cold air across his exposed buttocks. But he refused to cry, continuing to struggle for all he was worth as the bigger man hissed into his ear, "Let's finish what we started then huh?"

Scraping his blunt nails desperately along the cold tiled floor Cody finally found his voice, after everything Edge had done to him, had said to him tonight, he was not going to let this happen, he was not going to let Edge strip him of his final shred of dignity and as he felt Edge's firm hand spread his cheeks and those long fingers thrust harshly into his warm depths he cried out, he screamed with every ounce of his strength left and with an almost primal growl he pushed himself and Edge up off the ground, flipping him as he rose and smashing Edge's face down into the hard tiles.  
"I am not a whore.......I am not a whore," Cody yelled as he continued to pound the unconscious man's head into the floor. Angry tears of frustration and heart ache poured out as he screamed his mantra over and over until Edge's face was hardly recognisable anymore. And that's how Randy found him when he got back from the ring, sat on the floor beside Edge's still body, half naked and shivering on the cold concrete still repeating the same line over and over,  
"I am not a whore…"


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3

_'Fuck!'_ Randy's strangled cry rang out down the corridor at the sight that met his mortified eyes, he was by Cody's side in a single stride, kneeling beside him clutching him tight to his chest, "Oh my god baby, oh my fucking god, oh my god,"

Gathering him protectively in his arms he ushered him out past the gathering crowd by the door, summoned by the blood curdling screams of only moments ago. They stared in wide eyed horror at the savage rip in Cody's pants as he stood, the vicious red welts scratched into the top of his thighs leaving no one in any doubt as to what the intentions there might've been, but no one was sure what to believe as they stared from one to the other, their bloodied colleague and friend on the floor, and the traumatised figure stood before them, reduced to a babbling mess as he stared at Randy wild eyed, the only person in the room he'd even noticed.

Randy clutched Cody desperately to his chest attempting to calm him as he continued to repeat the same words over and over, shaking his head, "Please Randy, please," needing Randy to believe him, staring at his blood soaked hands as they clawed at Randy's naked, sweat slicked chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I'm sorry, so so sorry," Randy muttered into the blood splattered hair, trembling himself at the thought of what could've been. "Shhhush baby, please shhush Cody......I'm here now, you're okay.....I'm not going to let anything happen to you baby I promise," Randy blurted out, trying his best to sooth the traumatized young man.

Scanning the room he growled at his co-workers as they stared on, but said nothing, there was no point, everyone knew what had gone on here and had already put two and two together about what had happened the night before. The rumour mill around this place was worse than the playground and Randy knew full well that the whole company would know everything that had happened here within a matter of hours. Not to mention Vince, Randy cursed under his breath as he thought of their boss and how furious he would be when he found out what had really happened.

Grabbing Cody in one arm and all their bags in another, Randy pushed his way through the door and took off towards the car park without even getting changed. The cold winter air bit into his skin as he opened the car and seated Cody inside before jumping in himself and speeding off to find them another hotel where no one could find them. Turning his phone off, Randy tossed it into the back of the car before taking Cody's cold hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back as he glanced across to see the tears streaming down Cody's bloodied face.

He squeezed tighter, holding his hand as much for his own comfort as for Cody's, trying not to let it show that he was practically on the verge of tears himself as he tried to remain strong, keeping his eyes fixed to the road. But he couldn't handle it for long, and pulled over into a quiet carpark to take Cody in his arms again, needing to feel him close, to hold him tight.

It was all his fault, he didn't protect him like he said he would, he couldn't keep him safe, and he'd promised, he'd promised... Randy buried his face in Cody's hair, stifling his ragged breaths, sniffing into the matted mess and stroking his cheek gently. He could feel the wet trails making their way down his chest, slow trickles negotiating the defined avenues of his torso. He pulled back, looking Cody over, gently kissing the silent tears away from his cheeks as they fell.

It was only then he realised Cody's mantra had changed, and as his bloodshot eyes opened to plead with him, boring into his soul, Randy's own tears finally brimmed over as the words penetrated his brain. "I deserve everything I get, I'm a whore Randy, a filthy whore..."

As the tears slowly made their way down Randy's face he cupped Cody's bruised and battered cheek as he tilted his head to face him.

"Cody, no baby....you deserve none of this! You hear me??! None of this is your fault and you are not a filthy whore!" he said firmly, trying to get through to Cody.

Staring into those usually bright eyes for any sign that Cody was even listening to him all he saw was sorrow, sorrow and pain staring back at him through those lifeless eyes. "I mean this Cody.......I will not let you think that, you mean too much to me......." he trailed off as Cody properly looked at him for the first time since they had left the arena.

"Adam was right........I _am_ nothing, I _am_ a filthy whore....how can you even bear to touch me??" Cody sobbed as a fresh batch of tears made their way down the well worn tracks on his face.

"Cody you listen to me......we are going to get through this baby, I promise and I am going to prove to you just how much you mean to me......you're everything baby," he whispered as he pulled Cody even closer, scooting his seat back slightly so he could keep Cody safe in his lap as he drove fast to the nearest five star hotel.

As they pulled up into the vast parking lot, Randy threw on a tshirt and his jeans, coaxing Cody out of the car. He wiped his face, wetting a towel and attempted to clean Cody up as best he could, throwing him an oversized sweater of his own and fresh track pants to cover the blood soaked ones Cody wore. Silently gathering their stuff they made their way to the front, Cody's steps slow and painful, his face already a multitude of fresh bruising as Randy scrutinised him under the dim lights.

"Randy, wait..." Cody fished in his pockets for his smokes, stopping before they reached the main doors. "Look, I think maybe you should go in on your own, you know," he gestured helplessly at himself, "I'll just..." he waved his smokes a little before he continued, "…wait here... then you can come and get me? I don't want them to turn us away... because of me..."

Randy nodded at him sadly as Cody desperately tried to light his smoke with shaking fingers, "Okay... but stay right here, where I can see you..." he said softly, shrugging off his big coat, "And wear this..." he draped it around Cody's shoulders as he put his arms in, pulling the big fleeced collar out, zipping it right up to his chin and putting his hood on top, shielding Cody against the bitter cold night air and obscuring his face from any prying eyes, "Better?"

Cody nodded, grateful, as Randy rubbed his arm before disappearing through the plate glass doors. He watched as he stood impatiently at the desk, an eye on Cody in return the entire time as he handed over his credit card and paid for the biggest suite they had up front. And then finally they were inside, riding up in the elevator, away from the world to their own private little sanctuary.

Ushering Cody gently into the huge suite Randy closed and locked the door, not before placing the do not disturb sign on the knob, he was in no mood for anyone disturbing them tonight, he needed time to work on his boy, he was going to prove to Cody tonight that he wasn't a filthy whore......he just wished he knew how.

Raking his hand over his shorn head, sighing deeply as he looked at his boy, his Cody, just sat on the large couch, blank. At least he's stopped mumbling, Randy thought to himself as he crossed the room and knelt in front of the shaken boy.

"Cody," he whispered, cupping the bloodied cheek in his hand, "I'm going to run you a bath ok?? Get you all cleaned up,"  
Cody just stared at him nodding slightly.  
Heading into the sumptuous bathroom Randy quickly turned the water on, checking the temperature as it began to fill the huge sunken bath. He busied himself, grabbing things he would need, lotions and creams, while adding some sweet smelling bubble bath into the rapidly filling tub.

When he got back into the suite Cody was still sat in the same position, his shoulders hunched as he stared blankly out the window, the sight all but breaking Randy's heart. Pulling Cody up into his arms Randy held him tight, trying to convey some of the love he felt through that one hug.  
"Come on baby....lets get you cleaned up," he whispered into the top of Cody's hair.

In the steam filled bathroom Randy was shuffling from one foot to another, nervousness not a usual emotion of his, but he wasn't quite sure what to do. Cody was just standing there, making no attempt to undress or get in the bath.

"Erm.....Codes…" Randy said scratching the back of his neck, "Do you want me to help you?......get clean I mean.....I don't mind, I could get in there with you or maybe just stay.....scrub your back…?" he babbled, not totally sure what he was trying to stay.

Cody looked up, eyes still so full of hurt and sorrow, "That would be nice," he whispered, "If you helped......I don't really want to be alone right now,"  
Randy smiled and quickly stripped himself of his track suit and ring gear, stepping forward he quickly but gently removed all Cody's tattered clothes aswell before slipping into the steaming bath and beckoning Cody to join him.

As he looked on, his eyes widened in horror as he tried not to look at the naked young man in front of him, but unable to miss the enormous damage that had been done to the previously impeccable body.

"Fuck," he breathed under his breath as his eyes took in the vast amounts of bruising already colouring the tan skin, the red, swollen welts marking him all over, and the severe, bloody gash that sliced through the flesh of his back as he turned, placing his watch on the marble bench top. That innocent act, combined with the glimpse of the horrendous, ugly scratching at the back of his inner, upper thighs, leading to the most vulnerable place he could ever be hurt, made Randy let go the breath he'd been holding as his heart broke all over again at just the hint that Adam could've hurt Cody in that way.

"Shit Codes..." he started quietly, holding his hand out to steady him as he stepped into the scalding water, "Brace yourself baby, it's gonna sting a little bit..." he let his voice trail off, as Cody turned away from him, and eased himself painfully into the water, the grimace on his face more than apparent despite his best efforts to hide it, and moved backwards until his back rested against Randy's chest.

He lay his head back on his stunned friend's shoulder, resting his hands on the older man's thighs under the water where they'd parted to grant him access.

Randy suddenly rediscovered the ability to move his hands that he didn't quite know what to do with, hovering in the air as Cody settled himself, and placed them reassuringly on the tense shoulders below him, squeezing gently as he kissed the top of his head.

They stayed like that for the longest time, Randy gently working the slowly relaxing muscles, and Cody, even slower, gradually becoming putty in his hands.

Cody suddenly reached up, taking hold of the soothing fingers in his own hands, and wrapped the strong arms around himself, "Is this okay?" he asked hesitantly, his voice small, shaking, "I just...I need you, to hold me..." he added quietly as Randy kissed him again.

He held him protectively, breathing deeply into his hair as the emotion threatened to overwhelm him at the innocent request, and it broke his heart to hear the reluctance and shame in Cody's voice as he asked, as if he expected it wouldn't be reciprocated.  
"Of course it is baby, of course it is. Anything you want, anything," he punctuated his last word with another kiss to Cody's hair and a gentle squeeze around Cody's tummy. "I'll hold you forever." Randy whispered placing a soft kiss to Cody's ear lobe as he eased back slightly drawing Cody back with him, never easing up on the embrace, he meant every single word.

They lay silent and still for what seemed like an age, the scalding water slowly cooling around them. Gradually Cody relaxed fully in Randy's arms and eventually his breath evened out and became deep, Randy smiled as he realised that Cody had fallen asleep in his arms.

Gently he untangled his hands from Cody's lithe body making sure to move slowly and steady as he took a soft sponge and began to clean the remains of the crusted blood off Cody's battered face. he smiled down in to that face he adored, that beautiful face now marred with ugly purple bruises and harsh red welts, stroking his fingers down a damaged cheek bone he slowly leant in and placed the softest of chaste kisses to Cody's split lip.

"I'm going to fix this Codes......I promise" he whispered.  
He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't feel Cody's body stir until he was presented with a pair of sparkling and very startled blue eyes peering back at him.  
"Oh fuck....shit Codes, I'm so sorry.......I didn't mean to.....I mean I shouldn't have......."

"I heard what you said," Cody cut him off calmly bringing his hand up to grasp Randy's neck.

"I meant it Cody......I meant all of it," Randy whispered still staring down into those icy pools.

Cody painfully changed positions slightly, turning in Randy's arms so he could snuggle his face into his broad chest, "I believe you," Cody said so quietly Randy wasn't totally sure he had heard it at all, but the slight admission gave him hope and he smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms back around Cody's waist pulling him close.

"This is really nice you know, just, having you here…" Randy said quietly as they lay together, their breathing slowing, seeming to synchronise somewhat after awhile.

Cody's ear was pressed to his chest, the rumble of the velvet voice washing over him doing more to calm him than any other ever could. His lips lightly brushed the soft skin they lay against with every exhalation, his eyelashes gently fluttering, tickling Randy every time Cody blinked as he stared at nothing in particular, lost in the steamy aromatic atmosphere, enjoying the strong arms holding him safe and secure.

Randy in turn was enjoying the feel of the warm body pressing into him, his cheek rubbing softly against the top of Cody's head as he almost nuzzled into him.

"I really like being here, with you… I, I just want you to know that Cody…"

"Me too…" Cody whispered into his neck, turning his face to stare into his eyes, absently stroking his cheek as he continued nervously, "…and I've always wanted… I mean… it's just, I really need you here, you know? With me…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Randy assured him, one hand coming up to cup the back of his neck, his thumb running lightly along the bruised jaw as he stared into the beautiful blue eyes that were regarding him hopefully, more signs of life in them than he'd seen all day, "Ever. Especially not now that we've found each other..."

"Yeah… Finally…" Cody breathed the word against his lips as he leant up to capture them unexpectedly, closing his eyes dreamily, almost giddy that Randy had said something so cheesy to him, as he lost himself, letting himself succumb to the pleasures of exploring the depths of Randy's mouth.

The languid kiss continued, soft lips against soft lips, tongues running lightly over each other. Randy brought his strong arms around Cody's shoulders bringing him as close as he dared, with all Cody's bruises the last thing Randy wanted to do was hurt him. As the kiss deepened Randy could feel his body reacting, the sensation of the warm water and Cody's hard body against him making his cock twitch and lengthen against Cody's back.

Pulling back in horror Randy tried to back away, "I'm so sorry Cody.....I don't mean it....well I do mean it, its just....." Randy blurted out, seeing Cody's wry smile he calmed slightly, "I cant help it Cody.......you see what you do to me," he nodded down towards his half hard dick.

"Its okay," Cody smiled, "I started it,"

"Yeah but after everything.....everything you've gone through these past few days.....I really don't want to push anything, you know, like that…" Randy said looking concerned as he gently caressed the back of Cody's neck.

"I know that.......and I know that you wont push.....I just, I just think that I really need you tonight," Cody blushed burying his head in the crook of Randy's neck.

"Then you'll have me baby.......what ever you want." Randy whispered into the shell of Cody's ear as he pulled him close again groaning as his sensitive tip brushed Cody's soft lower back.

Cody felt a shiver of anticipation run through him as he heard Randy stifle his moan, and eased himself further back into the embrace, intentionally rubbing himself slightly against the now rock solid shaft.

"Do you really mean that?" he whispered throatily, his words almost getting lost in Randy's mouth as he leant up again to seek the soft lips for another gentle kiss.

"Of course I do, anything you want, anything at all, I'm... all... yours..." Randy punctuated his words with kisses, slowly working his way along the steam dampened brow until Cody claimed his mouth once more, losing himself in the feel of the hot tongue now insistently plundering the depths of his mouth and the suddenly impassioned arms tight around his neck as Cody twisted in his arms, aligning their bodies under the water.

As he held him tight to his chest, shifting his thighs apart slightly to accommodate the younger man on top of him, his eyes grew wide at the sudden realisation of the exact location of Cody's own more than interested member, as it lay snug along the cleft of his ample buttocks. Drawing back with a slight intake of breath to look into the now questioning eyes gazing up at him, Randy made a decision then and there about exactly what lengths he was willing to go to for this man, trailing his thumb lightly over the bruises across his cheek as Cody rested his head again in the crook of his neck.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked quietly, and Randy kissed his damp forehead as he gazed into the questioning blue orbs,

"I just wanted to look at you,"

"You don't have to be gentle with me Randy... I know what you're doing..."

Randy opened his mouth in retort before relenting, "I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know, it's okay, and thankyou..." He sighed happily, kissing him again before settling back down on his chest and staring up at him longingly, "You make me get all carried away too you know..." he ground his crotch into Randy's ass again for emphasis,

"Yeah?" Randy had the decency to blush and actually look shocked at the suggestive words,

"Yeah... fuck yeah," Cody giggled, "You always have Randy." he sighed again, before looking serious once more, "I just panicked for a minute, I thought that if I didn't... then you might not..."

"Cody..."

"I know... it's okay, I know... can we just...can you just... hold me tonight?"

Randy's lips sought his again, slowly, longingly, trying to convey everything he wanted to say with just that one kiss, until Cody broke off with a breathless sigh,

"Fuck I love the way you do that,"

"What?"

"Kiss me," Cody admitted, even more breathless as he leaned in for more, "Let's go to bed,"

Randy sighed peacefully as they gingerly got out of the bath. Cody let out the water while Randy collected two massive hotel towels and wrapped one tight round Cody's lithe body, leaning in he kissed and licked a few stray drops of water from Cody's neck. Cody melted into the embrace, the fluffy soft cotton and Randy's hard but welcoming body all he had ever dreamed of.

Pulling back, Randy took a deep breath, trying to calm his already warming groin.  
"Come on baby, lets get some rest." and with that Randy hoisted Cody into his arms holding him close as he made his way into the bedroom.

Cody giggled, "I'm not completely useless you know!" but made no attempt to get free, wrapping his arms round Randy's neck.

"Oh I know that Cody," Randy said with a wiggle of his eyebrows eliciting another adorable giggle from Cody, the noise warming Randy's heart as he carried him to the bed, "But I'm looking after you now baby, you will want for nothing."

"I want _you_."

Randy's heart melted a little and his cocked twitched again at the words whispered sultrily in his ear, "All in good time Codes, all in good time." He said as he placed Cody gently down on the plush bed.

Padding across the room to his suitcase Randy dropped his towel and put on some boxers, foregoing his usual naked sleeping arrangements and grabbing a pair from Cody's bag. Turning around he saw Cody already snuggled under the covers, obviously naked, the thought sending a pulse of want straight down Randy's spine pooling in his groin. Cody saw the twitch in Randy's boxers and smiled, he still couldn't quite believe that this beautiful creature wanted him that much and more than that, was willing to wait until he was ready.

"Come here," he whispered, opening his arms and pulling Randy down into the bed.

Randy gladly collapsed in beside him, still clutching Cody's boxers as he snuggled in under the covers. "Um… here…" he waved them in front of Cody's face but the young man just laughed and shook his head.

"Not shy all of a sudden are we?"

"No… just well, I dunno."

"Thanks Randy, but to be honest, I think the effort involved in putting them on might kinda, hurt more, than just leaving it… you know?"

Randy flinched at the words, his face contorting at his own stupidity, "Shit…" but the smile on Cody's face and the kiss placed sweetly on his lips told him not to worry, but even more than that, the twinkle in the previously dull, lifeless eyes proved to Randy that everything was going to be okay.

He stared down at him, snuggled contently against his chest, wincing repeatedly as he eased himself into a comfortable position, and Randy was still concerned, worried that he should've insisted they stop at the medics on the way from the arena, but he was just so desperate to get Cody out of that place, away from those memories. The way he'd been muttering over and over to himself, it had really scared Randy more than he'd wanted to admit and he just had to get him as far away as possible. But now, looking at the state of Cody's body, perhaps he'd been too hasty…

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? We can still…"

"I don't need a doctor, I'll be fine… I've got you."

Randy melted a little inside, but the reality of the situation was still pressing down on him, "What about painkillers? Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, you."

"Huh?"

"You. Just shut up and kiss me."

Randy didn't even have time to reply as Cody's lips found his again, slowly running his tongue around and sucking gently. They melted into each others bodies, limbs and tongues entwined, both fully aware of the effect the other had on them, and both understanding the benefits of taking things slowly.

Cody sighed happily as he broke for air, staring into Randy's eyes, wondering if he should tell him exactly how long he'd wanted to do that, if it would scare him away, he certainly couldn't risk losing him now.

Randy bit his lip as he stroked his fingers through the tousled hair, similar thoughts running through his mind as he tried to pinpoint exactly when he'd actually fallen past the point of no return. But he knew there was no going back now. He just didn't know if he was brave enough to tell him, or if Cody was ready to hear it.

Just as the thoughts were coming to the surface, Cody broke the silence hesitantly as he asked the one thing that had been playing on his mind, "Randy…"

"Yeah?" Randy kissed him again, trying to alleviate the slight concern that had crossed Cody's face for a moment,

"How long were you and Adam…?"

Randy stilled, "Uh, I dunno, not all that long really,"

"And was he your first… you know, with a guy?"

"Yeah…"

"So, he started it?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Did you like it?"

"Well, yeah…"

"But it wasn't serious? At least, not for you?"

"No, it wasn't, I thought it was just a bit of fun, I didn't realise how he… what he was like…"

Cody nodded into his chest, "He never told you? How he felt?"

"No… not that it would've made any difference…" Randy looked at him, wondering where this was headed, _'besides, I was already in love with you…' _he added to himself, _'I just don't think I knew it properly yet.'_

Cody stared directly into his eyes as he asked, needing to know the truth, "So, are you sure about this?"

"Huh?" Randy's eyes focussed suddenly in concern, "About what? Us?"

"Well, yeah, about me, am I just a bit of fun too? Cos after everything that's gone down, I mean, Edge was right, I'm just a…"

"Edge was wrong!" Randy said fiercely, clutching Cody to him tighter and kissing him ferociously, "No! Don't ever think like that,"

"So… so you do… you know, actually want me?" he whispered, "Even after all the shit that's…"

"Cody, what the fuck, where has this come from all of a sudden? Of course I do, you know I do, right?" Randy peppered his face with kisses once more as he tried to get his point across, full concern etched across his face at what Cody was suggesting.

"Okay, if you're sure, I just wanted to give you a chance to, you know, think about it, before… before anything… in case you wanna back out before things go too far, in case you're just like, feeling sorry for me or something… damaged goods…"

"What? Baby… no," Randy clutched him tight to his chest, stroking his hair, "No, no, no, no, no, no…." he whispered into his ear over and over, "Please don't think like that,"

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to check first, 'cos I just wanted to say…"

Randy kissed him again, desperate to make him see, "What?"

Cody couldn't help but smile, kissing him back, "It's just that I never told you…"

Randy couldn't help himself now, as much as he wanted to hear Cody's words, his lips seemed to have a mind of their own as they constantly sought the attention of Cody's, "What?" he murmured breathily, barely breaking contact,

"Hmmnn, don't stop…"

"Tell me…"

"That I'm… that I really like you too Randy… you told me and I never said it back, but I do, I have done for… for ages…"

Randy stopped, pulling back to stare into the big blue eyes looking at him hopefully, it was the first time Cody had voiced any real interest, apart from that one time he'd put his hand on his thigh at any rate, he'd seemed to just let himself go along with the flow ever since, too numb to do anything otherwise, and Randy had worried Cody had just turned to him in his time of need because he'd known him forever and needed the comfort of a familiar face. But hearing him actually say it, properly, made Randy almost pass out as emotion swept over him, his lips resuming their desperate mission once more.

Slowly kissing, their bodies entwined further, hands roaming, seeking out soft flesh. Randy moaned into the kiss as Cody's slim delicate fingers gently caressed the bottom of his back before sliding lower to cup Randy's cotton clad behind, pulling them closer.

Feeling the heat and desire increase in the bed Randy pulled back, softly kissing Cody's pouting lips a few times as he manoeuvred to stare into those azure depths, unable to stop himself leaning back in and stealing another sweet kiss.  
"You have no idea how hearing you talk like that makes me feel,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Cody....I know these aren't the best of circumstances," Randy started, pulling Cody closer when he felt the body shiver against him at his words, "But I really do want this.....I want to make this work.....I want you."

Cody smiled at Randy's sweet and heart felt words, he never thought he'd hear Randy talk like that, never thought they'd be together like this. It suddenly dawned on him just how lucky he was, he was just beginning to realise the extent of Randy's true feelings and it made his heart leap in his chest. No matter what had happened over the past few days, all the physical and mental pain he had felt, it all paled into the background when he was with Randy, wrapped in Randy's strong arms he felt content and he felt safe, no one could touch him here.

Suddenly overcome with intense emotion, Cody flung his arms around Randy's neck and pushed him down onto his back, gingerly climbing on top of the hard lean body as he passionately devoured the succulent lips, the feeling that Randy wanted him all that mattered in the entire world.

Randy, slightly surprised but in no way wanting him to stop, held him close as delicately as he could, his own lips parting hungrily allowing Cody to dominate the ever deepening kiss and marvelling at how he could quite happily continue kissing Cody pretty much forever.

"Thankyou," he heard whispered breathlessly into his ear, "Thankyou thankyou thankyou,"

"What for baby?" Randy murmured, his lips already pouting at the loss of warm comfort against them.

"For everything, Randy, for saving me,"

Randy's heart stopped in his chest as he swallowed a strangled cry, still feeling guilty that he didn't get there in time to stop the events that transpired earlier that night, he couldn't help that feel that if he hadn't left Cody alone like that, none of this would've happened, and he'd never forgive himself for it.

"I'd do anything for you Cody, anything…" he sighed heavily into the warm neck currently snuggling into the side of his face, "I'm just sorry I wasn't there for you tonight when you needed me most…"

"What? Randy?"

Cody sat upright, still straddling the lean torso, his palms gently holding each side of Randy's face, trying to make him look him in the eye through the dim light,

"Listen to me, you had a job to do, it was my choice to be there, you wanted me to go remember? If it wasn't for you, I'd be… you saved me Randy, you came back, you came back for me, and and… and last night too…"

He sniffed, not wanting to think about what might've happened back at the hotel room if Randy hadn't come back when he did, "And I'll never forget what you did for me,"

He buried his face in the crook of Randy's neck again and clung on tight, kissing him over and over all the way round his jaw until he reached his mouth again, encouraging the bottom lip Randy held tight between his teeth back out and sucked it into his own mouth briefly before placing a final single kiss on his forehead and lying back down beside him.

Randy pulled him close, not trusting himself to speak just yet, and buried his face in the top of the soft raven locks, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"So," he finally began, "What do we do now?"

"Now?" Cody wondered, "Now, we hold on tight," he squeezed him for emphasis, "and then tomorrow, we start to get to know each other all over again…"

Randy smiled wistfully, snuggling into Cody's warm embrace, "You're incredible, you know that Codes?!"  
"Me?? what did I do??"  
"Oh just being you......." he kissed a line down Cody's jaw, "You never cease to amaze me."  
"I could tell you the exact same thing Randy.....I mean what you've done for me, I could never have dreamed you'd do all of that just for me."

Randy pulled back, staring down into those sky blue pools to really get his point across, "I'd do anything for you Cody......anything!" he whispered before capturing Cody's lips once more in a sweet but powerful kiss, trying to convey the true ferocity of his feelings in one simple act.  
Breaking the kiss Randy lay back down, pulling Cody in and letting him settle in his arms, all too aware that his boy was still hurting alot.  
"You comfy?" Randy whispered into Cody's hairline, satisfied when all he received was a content groan, he closed his eyes. Realising just how exhausted he really was, Randy almost melted into the soft bed, letting out a sigh as he held Cody tight and let sleep wash over him safe in the knowledge that he had never been happier.

Cody lay there a long time, as exhausted as he was, he'd never felt so content as he was right at that very moment, head resting on the bronzed chest, gently rising and falling with the even flow of Randy's deep breathing. Cody watched him in his peaceful slumber, his mind drifting off to the future and what it may hold.

He was fairly certain his life was about to take a turn for the better, no matter what happened next, purely by having Randy at his side.

But it was the little things that still niggled, he couldn't stop thinking about Adam, his bloodied cranium as he lay there on the cold hard concrete floor in the locker room.

Was he dead?

Cody had very little recollection of the events that transpired earlier on, he knew people had seen, what would happen now? Did Vince know? Would he be fired?

Adam was one of Vince's biggest talents, surely knowing what Cody had done to him could potentially cost him his job? Shit, maybe even press charges, he could be a murderer for all he knew!

Deep down he knew it was self defence, but he didn't know if everyone else would see it that way, the only thing he knew for certain was that he'd have Randy in his corner, no matter what. And that was all he really cared about.

They had a week together now before the next taping, just them, and he felt giddy at the possibilities it could hold. Staring up at the contented face snoring lightly above him, he was almost breathless with awe as he reached up to place a soft kiss on the rough cheek, eyelids fluttering shut and brimming with emotion as the bigger man snuggled in even closer.

"I love you Randy," he whispered almost inaudibly, cheek resting snuggly in the crook of his neck, the comforting sound of the regular heartbeat against his cheek lulling him into a contented daydream of what tomorrow could bring, as sleep finally overcame him.


	4. Chapter 4

Pt 4

Cody's ebony lashes fluttered against his cheek as the first rays of the morning sun peeked through the thin hotel curtains. As he stirred gently out of his content sleep, the soft rays warming his face, he twisted slightly, groaning as his bruised ribs complained at the sudden movement.

Whimpering, suddenly realising why he was in so much pain Cody snuggled into the hard body next to him, a hard body that swept its strong arms around him cradling him into a gentle soft embrace.  
"You okay?" Randy's voice was hoarse from sleep, but the concern was evident in his tone.

"Mmmhummm…" Cody groaned, his head firmly buried in the crook of Randy's neck, whimpering more as Randy shifted, releasing Cody and getting out of bed.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be right back.....I'm going to make you feel better," he cooed as he placed a kiss to Cody's scrunched up eyelids.  
Randy padded silently around the small room, closing the curtains properly so no more morning sun could get in, he went to his bag rummaging around for some extra strength pain killers before heading into the bathroom to fetch a glass of water and a warm wash cloth.  
Getting back into bed, Randy pulled Cody close smiling to himself as Cody pouted and resisted, obviously still sleepy and hurting.

"Come on, swallow these," he smiled pulling Cody into a sitting position and handing the still pouting boy the glass of water and the painkillers.  
"I'd rather be swallowing something else." Cody retorted without even thinking. His eyes widened at the realisation of what he'd just said, "Erm.....I mean....well......ermmmm," he spluttered.

Randy giggled, truth be told his cock had jumped hearing those few innocent words, but there was no way he was going to push this, it was all in Cody's time.  
"Just swallow them and then lie back down on your back." Randy said firmly, the grin on his face completely betraying his harsh words. Cody obeyed and lay back down staring up at Randy he saw the conflict play over his beautiful features as Randy saw for the first time that day the damage done to Cody, the vicious black and purple marks marring the perfect alabaster flesh.

Cody's hand found its way to Randy's face, "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm going to be fine."

Randy stared into those ice blue eyes and couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, "I know baby, I know," he whispered as he placed the warm wash cloth over Cody's ribs and lay back down beside him, slowly tracing invisible patterns over the chiselled abs.  
"Damn you're getting ripped....you know that right??" Randy murmured in appreciation as he placed a kiss to Cody's shoulder.

"Good! I'm sure as hell trying hard enough!"

"I know," Randy ran his hand gently up and down the smooth flesh, feeling the bumps and ridges, soothing the tension from the taut muscles under his touch, "John told me you started with the whole world's strongest man shit that he does down at Hard Nocks. And uh, I've seen it for myself,"

"You have?"

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised, I've uh, well, let's just say I've been checking you out for quite awhile…"

"Really?" Cody quirked an eyebrow up at the coy face smirking above him, "When I'm all hot and sticky in the gym huh? Watching me work up a sweat?"

"Yup."

Cody just giggled, "You're gonna make me all self conscious when I'm in there now!"

"Okay then I'll just keep watching you on the internet then…"

"What?!" Cody stared at him in pure and utter shock as he scrambled back to look a laughing Randy in the eye, "What the fuck man?!"

"Are you for real? Dude, you really didn't know? I thought you'd have at least signed something to let that shit go live!"

"What shit?!" Cody almost squeaked in concern.

"You know they film it all for the site right? Or did you think that guy was just there making himself some personal porn? Starring you… Which come to think of it, the way he was zooming in and stuff…"

"Oh my god! Randy! Don't even say that! And well, yeah I knew he was there, but I didn't know it was going online!"

"Yeah, you might've, say, oh I dunno, worn some underwear if you'd known huh?!"

"Oh my god!"

Randy was laughing for real at Cody's mortified face, flushed bright red, which he bent down to caress gently with his thumb as he kissed him soundly, "Red looks good on you.."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Aw baby, well let me tell you right now, that was some fucking hot shit right there! You were on fire…"

He continued kissing slowly down the bruised jaw, breath ghosting over the still visible welts along his sensitive neck as Cody started to relax again.

"So, so you liked it then?"

"Liked? Mmmm yeah, you could say that," Randy smiled sweetly, stretching himself out languidly, curling himself up against the warm body alongside him.

"Oh yeah?" Cody all but purred, "So uh, liked it enough to bang one out a few times while watching me get all down and dirty then huh?"

Randy would've spat his drink out all over the sheets if he'd been drinking one, laughing out loud and rolling onto his back in shock at Cody's throaty words, "Oh my god!"

"I notice you're not denying it!" Cody rolled on top of him giggling, staring down as Randy chuckled, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment and avoiding his eye, "Your face is telling me all I need to know Randy…" He whispered, straddling his hips and rocking forward slightly, "And that's not the only thing that is…"

"Cody!" Randy yelled, his blush now creeping up his cheeks even further at Cody's uncharacteristically brazen words. He placed his hands on Cody's biceps massaging the hard flesh and looking up at Cody in total amazement.  
Cody giggled, pulling both of Randy's arms above his head he pushed their chests together as he got as close as he could.

"Come on Randy," he purred, "You can tell me.........tell me what you do when you see me like that.......see me all sweaty and groaning,"

Pushing his rapidly hardening groin into Randy's already half hard cock, he licked a strip up Randy's neck loving the guttural moan it pulled from Randy's pouting lips.  
"You like that huh??" Cody whispered into the shell of his ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

"Fuck....Codes....." Randy arched up into Cody's body, trying to get more contact with the body he was rapidly becoming familiar with and less willing to let go of.

"Come on Randy.......tell me....I want to know," Cody hissed into Randy's ear as he pushed his solid cock into Randy's thigh.

"Ok....ok" Randy panted finally getting his arms free and wrapping them around Cody's lithe waist before rolling them both gently over onto their sides, careful not to squeeze Cody's damaged ribs any more than he had to. As they settled back down into the new position and entwined their legs together Randy leant in and captured Cody's lips in a sweet, slow kiss, reining in a little of their palpable desire.  
"You want me to tell you a story? Huh Cody?? You want me to tell you what I get up to when I watch those work out videos??"

Cody snuggled into the crook of Randy's neck, peppering his collar bone with butterfly kisses,

"Mmmmmmmm yeah Randy....tell me, tell me everything," he emphasised the last few words with a swift bite to Randy's surgically repaired bone.

"Well baby," Randy started, wrapping his arms fully around Cody and resting his head on the pillow so he could stare into those azure pools as he talked.  
"When I see you there, arms all bulging the hammer out rep after rep…" he sighed thinking back to the videos that he had spent hours watching, his cock twitching against Cody's thigh as he pictured Cody like that.  
"I can see every muscle stretching and straining......the look on your face as you concentrate…"

"Yeah?" Cody whispered, unable to take his eyes off Randy's lips as he whispered out the words.

"The beads of sweat as they slowly drip down onto your grey shirt.......god all I want to do is reach for you and lick them right up," he groaned slightly, pushing his throbbing cock into Cody's thigh for a split second.  
"You look incredible when you work out Cody.....perfect, I just want to take you there and then in the gym.....all I can think about is touching you, those hot solid abs.......damn,"

Randy closed his eyes as a wave of lust washed over him, pulling Cody closer and kissing his neck. He tried to compose himself, never thinking that he would ever be saying these words to any one ever, let alone Cody. It was supposed to stay a fantasy, something that happened late at night when he was home alone.

"Go on," Cody whispered hoarsely, the desire and want clearly evident in his hushed tone, "What do you do when you see me like that??"

Randy could feel Cody's length pressing hard into his thigh, the shiver coursing through him at what Cody was asking him to say causing his own cock to twitch and his hips to buck involuntarily into the heat of the groin pushing down on him. His arms shot down to wrap around the small of Cody's back, pressing him down even harder as he stilled himself, a strangled groan making its way from his throat as he felt the throb run through the man currently writhing on top of him.

"Tell me," Cody growled, his teeth again sinking deep into the skin surrounding the prominent bone now red and marked at the top of his shoulder. Randy cried out, giving away his obvious weakness, body thrusting so far off the bed, back arching as he nearly sent Cody tumbling, arms wrapping around him to hold him close as his hips bucked entirely of their own accord.

"Fuck, fuck," he panted, trying desperately to compose himself and remember that he was supposed to be taking things slow, not taking advantage, but all of that went flying out the window as he felt Cody's hand work its way down between their bodies and take firm hold of his dripping cock, squeezing and rubbing through the flimsy material of his boxers.

"Do you do… this?" Cody breathed into his ear, taking his lobe between his teeth as his hand worked slowly up and down, making Randy's body arch up and off the mattress as he gasped out.

"Yes, fuck, yess," he hissed,

"What else?" Cody murmured throatily, keeping his hand moving steadily and licking and sucking his way down the side of Randy's face to capture his lips again, "Show me…"

He pushed himself up off of Randy's broad chest to sit back and straddle his hips, one hand still running up and down the slick shaft as the other trailed longingly down his neck, tracing the patterns on his skin all the way down to his hand desperately clutching fistfuls of sheet. Prising it free, he guided it towards the action and wrapped the long fingers around his own, controlling the rhythm for a moment until Randy took the initiative himself, enveloping Cody's cock along with his own in his warm palm.

Cody arched backwards, the feeling of Randy's large calloused hand finally on his cock sent chills all the way up his spine, the pleasure coursing though him almost too hot to handle.  
"Please take these off," Cody whispered motioning to Randy's rather damp boxers. Randy knew that he wanted to take this slowly, knew that he shouldn't be pushing Cody into anything that he wasn't ready for, but this was Cody asking him and it was a request that he could not deny no matter how much he wanted to protect the boy.

Raising his hips with Cody still seated on his thigh Randy pulled his boxers down, his rock hard leaking cock springing free and settling on his abs, wriggling out of them he finally managed to get them under Cody and off, throwing them into the corner of the room they were both finally naked.

Cody's lust hooded eyes swept over Randy's perfect body, he trailed a hand down his chest catching a rock hard nipple as he passed on his way down before he took both his and Randy's cock in his hand once more.

"Come on Randy......show me," he whispered again, bringing Randy's hand up to join his own. Randy entwined their fingers forcing both their cocks through the tight ring of their combined fists, quickly becoming slick with precum.  
Randy arched, fully pushing himself through the tight hole, the feeling of Cody's throbbing cock rubbing back and forth over his own nearly enough to throw him over the edge. Staring deep into those ice blue eyes he saw no hesitation, no pain, only love and desire and it set his heart on fire.

Dragging Cody down he devoured his mouth hungrily delving his tongue into Cody's all too willing mouth, really dominating the kiss as they both continued to fuck their ring of fingers closer and closer to their release.  
Randy was so close, Cody's hard body against him, the weight having him pushing down on his chest as the slammed into each other's hands driving him faster and faster towards his orgasm. As the familiar coil began to tighten in his tummy he pushed Cody back, stilling their hands, panting heavily.  
"Stop, Cody......please stop," he gasped. "I'm not sure this is right, I mean......maybe it's too soon,"

"No... Randy please... I ..."

Cody had been so close, his face dropping with his heart when Randy pushed him away. He stared at him sadly, wanting to beg, wanting to shout, wanting to cry, wanting to believe that he really did want him, that Randy wanted him as much as he wanted Randy.

He needed to know.

Because somewhere deep in his psyche Adam's voice rang out again, raising it's ugly head leering and taunting _'I told you so!'_ full of scorn and laughing at Cody for even having the audacity to think that Randy truly wanted him.

Why would he after all? _'Nobody wants you Cody,'_ Adam jeered, _'Look at you, whoring yourself out to him and still he pushes you away, worthless, useless, you're broken, you're no good to anyone...'_

Randy watched the inner turmoil playing out across Cody's tormented features, his heart breaking into a million tiny pieces as he saw the actual moment Cody gave up, succumbing to the demons within.

"Baby..." he reached his hand out as Cody rolled off him,

"It's okay..."

"No wait, you don't understand..."

"Yeah, I do, it's fine, really..."

"Cody, please,"

"No! No Randy! I get it! Okay? I get it, just... just leave it, leave me alone..." He made to get out of the bed but Randy pulled him back, trying to look at him earnestly but Cody refused to meet his eye.

Holding a large palm to either cheek he spoke quickly and quietly,

"Baby please, let me explain, you have no idea how much I want you right now, more than anything, I want you like I've never wanted anyone else, ever before, but I can't hurt you any more Cody, I can't bring myself to do something that might ruin this, ruin.. us... I need you..."

Cody eyes finally looked up at the three small words, shining with unshed tears, "You... you need me?"

A single tear made its way down his cheek and he closed his eyes again at the feel of Randy's soft lips stopping its path, "More than anything,"

"Then take me Randy, please..."

Randy breathed into his hair, his strong arms drawing him back into his warm body as Cody continued, "I need you to show me, please, make me yours..."

Those last few words Cody uttered filled with need and desire were enough to crack what little resolve Randy had left, as he pulled Cody into a teeth shattering kiss everything they had gone through in the past few days raced through his mind like a flip book.

He couldn't believe that it had taken something so horrific, something so terrible for Cody that he would probably be emotionally scared for life, to make him admit his own feelings for the boy. He still couldn't quite believe that he had Adam so wrong, that he had let him into his life like that, given him so much and he couldn't believe the lengths he knew he was willing to go to so Cody would be happy again. As all these images flashed in his mind like a cheap horror movie one thing was very clear to Randy, he loved this boy and there was no way in hell he was losing him, not now, not ever, not after everything they had gone through to get this far.

As the kiss intensified, Randy pulled Cody back on top of him again, grinding their half hard cocks back together, trying to get their rhythm back as quickly as possible, now that the decision to take this further had been made there was no backing out and both parties wanted it more than they would ever let on.  
"I'd do anything for you," Randy whispered into Cody's ear before biting gently on the lobe, "You know that right Cody?? I'm yours......what ever you want…"  
Cody shivered at the low rumble, hearing those words from Randy sending pangs of want and need straight to his already rock hard cock as they rutted against each other, both slick with precum now.  
Randy wrapped his arms tight round Cody's lithe back, holding him tight to his chest as they continued their fevered kiss, so lost in each other, so happy in their moment until Cody pulled back, panting lips swollen with a fine sheen of saliva covering them. He looked down at Randy quizzically, he realised that they had never talked about this part, talked about how this would be because there had been no need too, everything else had come so naturally and he had no idea how to ask this certain question that was racing around in his head.

Randy looked back seeing the conflict and confusion running through his boys head and instantly he knew what Cody was thinking about and decided to take charge of the situation. His boy needed him, he knew that.  
Slowly Randy spread his legs, allowing Cody to slip between his thighs into a kneeling position. Randy stared up into apprehensive blue eyes as he guided Cody's leaking cock below his balls and pushed down slightly, hoping to show Cody wordlessly what he wanted, no what he needed to happen.

Cody looked at him confused for a moment, his mind unable to comprehend that Randy could seriously be implying what he thought he might be. His head tilted quizzically to the side as he watched Randy draw his feet up, bending his knees and raising his hips off the bed. He let out a soft breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding as he watched Randy biting his lip, staring into his eyes as he rubbed the head of Cody's now pulsing cock up and down the heat between his cheeks. A shocked gasp of pleasure suddenly slipped from Cody's lips, Randy slightly dipping the head of his cock further inside each time he ran it over his already clenching centre.

Cody was frozen, their eyes locked as Randy continued his torturously slow sensual assault, running his thick shaft up and down over and over again, blowing Cody's mind at what he seemed to be suggesting.

"Are you sure…" he stuttered, but Randy didn't let him finish, capturing his lips again as he suddenly eased the slicked head past the tight ring of muscle and thrust his hips up quickly, engulfing the full length deep inside himself all in one swift motion.

They both gasped at the intrusion, Randy's eyes scrunched tightly closed and holding his breath as he clenched and unclenched rapidly, trying to accommodate Cody's ample girth and drawing him completely into his body. Almost instantly he was seeing stars as he impaled himself directly into his prostate, taking him completely by surprise. He wiggled his hips, slowly rotating himself to hit the spot a few more times, adjusting to the new sensation overwhelming his entire body.

Opening his eyes to lock instantly with the wide eyed gaze set upon him from above, he gasped again as his hips bucked of their own accord sending Cody's cock driving deep inside his body, "Now! Do it now!" he panted, "Fuck me Cody…please,"

Cody gazed on, his mouth hanging open in total shock as he tried to process exactly what was happening and what Randy wanted him to do. His hands gripped onto Randy's tensed biceps as his whole body shuddered at the final realisation of what was happening, he was fucking Randy, he could actually feel Randy's velvety walls contract around his straining shaft, it was a feeling far more amazing than anything Cody had ever felt in his life and he promised himself right then that he would never let this feeling go, that he would never let Randy go, he closed his eyes trying his best to commit to memory every single thing he was feeling.

Randy's brow furrowed, he had stilled completely and he was staring up at Cody's closed eyes. Worried, Randy raised a hand and cupped Cody's chin  
"Cody??" whats wrong baby, do you not want this??" he whispered, a little heart broken.  
Cody slowly opened his eyes, locking with Randy's nervous ones and in that look showed Randy everything that he needed to know. In that split second Randy saw Cody, really saw him. The Cody of old staring back at him, his boy, his love. He saw the passion and lust dancing in those ice blue eyes turning them almost clear and he knew that they would be fine, that Cody would be fine.

"Randy…" Cody breathed, pushing his neglected yet still rock solid cock back into Randy's willing body hard. Randy gasped, his virgin hole still trying to adjust and accommodate Cody's ample girth, the pain shot up his spine and he yelped causing Cody to still instantly.  
"Randy?" Cody pulled back slightly, slipping a few inches out and leant down, cupping Randy's face, his thumb brushing the sharp cheek bone  
"Have you not.....I mean....this...is this your first time??"

Randy just bucked his hips and grabbed Cody's ass with both hands, thrusting him forward, plunging him ball deep inside himself once more as he claimed his mouth almost savagely, "Yes," he breathed raggedly, eyes clouding over in lust as Cody gasped at the sensation of Randy fucking himself rapidly, almost desperately forcing Cody into himself, both hands clutching at his hips.

"But Adam said…" he drifted off as the realisation hit him, and wondering why the hell he was still believing anything that came out of the man's mouth he pushed himself up to his knees to gain full control, quickly getting lost in the new rhythm as he rammed his hips forward. He pulled one tanned leg over his shoulder, kissing the inside of his thigh tenderly as Randy threw his head back with a cry, the change in angle driving relentlessly into his prostate as he slowly came undone right before Cody's very eyes.

He couldn't believe that Randy would give himself to him like that, and he stared in awe at the perfect speciman laying prone beneath him. He watched as Randy's hands clutched at the pillows behind his head as he arched repeatedly off the bed, eyes screwed tight shut, every muscle defined the entire length of his body as he tensed and clenched, his rock solid shaft bouncing off his washboard tummy. Cody reached down, taking the glistening column of flesh in his hand and running his thumb lightly over the slick head, eliciting an almost animalistic moan from deep in the very recesses of Randy's body, before pumping furiously in time with his thrusting hips.

"Cody… I… " but Randy couldn't even get the words out, he was so overcome with emotion at the feelings engulfing his body, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer, calling his name again as he bucked forward, holding his breath and stilling completely in ecstasy, unable to move as the feeling washed over him, from his toes right through to encompass every fibre of his being before spasming out of control, hands grasping and clasping at Cody's skin to keep him inside, fingers digging into the soft cleft of his ample ass as he attempted to hold him close, tight muscles clenching violently around him, and he repeated Cody's name over and over like a mantra into the crook of his neck as he held him close, before collapsing back into the pillows.

Just the sound of Randy's deep voice choking out his name like that had Cody falling over the edge, and he almost bit through his lip as he stifled his own cry, seeing stars as his body lost control, feeling Randy's clenching interior milking him for every last drop as he spilled deep inside the warm confines before his arms gave way beneath him and he tumbled forward against the heaving chest below, only to be instantly enveloped in the waiting arms.

"Cody! Fuck! Oh my god, Cody!" Randy panted, still twitching as the last waves of his immense orgasm washed over him, every nerve ending super sensitive as he grasped at Cody, holding him as close as he could. He never wanted this feeling to end, he felt so full, so content with Cody inside him and in his arms. He kissed Cody's face over and over, soft sloppy kisses that tickled. Cody giggled into Randy's neck, so full of love and emotion and what was that? Was that elation? He wasnt quite sure, but he thought it might be, he felt like he was floating, like a massive weight had been lifted from his soul and he couldn't be happier.

Pulling back so he could look into Randy's smiling eyes, eyes that conveyed so much more than mere words ever could. They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime, the world stood still for those few seconds and for them, there was nothing else. Randy brought his hand up, shaky fingers caressing Cody's clammy cheek, the electricity between then palpable. Cody closed his eyes, he couldnt help the huge grin breaking out across his face as he nuzzled into the touch.

They both giggled as Randy pulled Cody down into an earth shattering kiss, a kiss like no other they had ever shared. It was slow and steady and as their tounges entwined, gently conveying their love for each other it cemented their bond, a bond that they both felt so strongly after the events of the last few days and the incredibly intense sex they had just shared.  
Randy groaned as Cody's softening cock slipped from his thoroughly fucked body, he scrunched his nose up as he felt Cody's release dribble from him.  
"You okay?" Cody whispered, not wanting to break the spell hanging over them.  
"I couldnt be better," Randy replied, "Its just a little......." he wiggled is hips slightly, "…erm......sticky."  
"Good sticky??" Cody grinned  
"Good sticky." Randy nodded, still trying to pull him closer as Cody raised slightly.

Locking eyes with the viper, Randy saw the mischevious desire dancing there as Cody snaked his hand between their slowly cooling bodies, inching his way between Randy's thighs. Randy gasped as he felt Cody's long delicate finger probing at his abused entrance, capturing his lips in a slow sensual kiss Cody gently silenced him as he slipped a single digit into Randy's slick heat.

Really putting on a show, Cody slowly and seductively licked his dripping finger clean, his sparkling eyes never leaving Randy's heated gaze as his tongue lapped at his own release mixed with Randy's unique juices. He smirked his best 'Rhodes' smirk as he felt Randy's cock twitch against his thigh, the look on Randy's face one of pure and utter shocked delight.

Shaking himself from Cody's heavenly witchcraft Randy grabbed the already clean finger and jammed it in his mouth, trying desperately to taste Cody there, but it was clean. Pouting Randy let Cody's finger go with a pop before rolling them both over and trapping Cody under his huge body. Cody yelped and giggled in faux concern as he allowed Randy to manouver them, his hands roaming over Randy's rippling back coming to rest on his neck.  
"You know what Randy?" Cody whispered, "I think everything might just be okay."  
"Oh baby," Randy replied inbetween peppered kisses, "Its going to be better than okay...........it's going to be wonderful.......it's destiny." He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk as they fell into another breathtaking kiss.

…fin.


End file.
